


Nightmare

by BellarmyBlake



Series: It's Enough [23]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 04:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3433814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BellarmyBlake/pseuds/BellarmyBlake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Could you write a prompt about Hook having a nightmare of Emma getting her heart ripped out and crushed, by the Wicked witch, and than he wakes up and goes to to her loft to see if she 's okay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

"No, Emma!" Killian yelled, as he helplessly watched the Witch's hand plunge into Emma's chest.  _Not again, not again, not Emma, not after Milah._  he thought. "Please, don't!" he begged.

The Witch grinned wickedly, while she pulled out Emma's heart. It was red, pulsing, striped with gold. It was beautiful. "Goodbye, Miss Swan." she whispered cruelly, and then, before his eyes, the heart of the woman he loved was crushed once again.

Emma dropped to the earth, and Killian was released from the magic that was holding him back. Without a second thought, he rushed over to her side, pulling her in his arms. "Emma, Emma, no, please, please, don't leave me, please, Emma, I love you."

Emma stared into his eyes with a small smile. "Killian..." she murmured, her voice carrying all the love she couldn't put into words anymore. Then the lights in her eyes faded and she was gone.

"NOOO EMMA!" Killian was sitting upright in his bunk, breathing hard and sweat streaming down his face. It was too much, it was entirely too much, all these feelings and old pain that the Swan girl brought up in him. He couldn't handle it, he was on the brink of exploding and when he did explode, she'd get the worst of it.

Oh God,  _Emma_. It'd felt so real. What if...oh God. Killian jumped up and dressed himself as decent as necessary and then left his ship in a hurry. He had to know, had to be sure that she was all right. Without minding his surroundings he ran and ran until he was right outside her door, out of breath but anxious.

The noise he caused by his banging on her door was obnoxious, he knew that, but she had to wake up. He had to be sure she'd hear him. After two minutes of insistent (and a bit panicked) banging on her door, it flew open, revealing a very annoyed, very  _alive_  Emma. "Alright, alright, already!" she yelled, before she stopped with brows raised. "Hook!" she said surprised. "Is everything okay? You look like hell."

He stared at her for a few moments, remembering every last detail of the dream, and taking in all of her beauty and perfection. Her beautiful blonde tresses that framed her perfect face, her intriguing grey eyes to go with those luscious red lips. She was here, and she was alive. He made a split second decision. "Gods, Emma." he groaned, stepping forward, grabbing her neck with his hand and crushing her lips with his. He wasn't thinking clearly, he knew that he should pull away, but Heavens, her body against his felt so good and her lips were so soft and...she was kissing him back.

He pulled away with a gasp when he realized that, staring at her with wide eyes. "I am so sorry, Emma...it was...I just..." He couldn't even think straight, the images of losing her still very much in the forefront of his mind.

She saw his distress, and put her hand on his arm. "Hook, calm down. Come in." She was ignoring the kiss.

'Goodbye miss Swan.' he heard, and with a groan, he pulled Emma in his arms again. He was losing his mind.

Emma held him, her initial surprise fading to alarmed worry. "Hook, what's wrong? What happened to you?" Her hands were gently stroking his back while she let him seek comfort in her embrace.

"I just...had a nightmare." he murmured, releasing her again. "I'm sorry, Emma, but it felt so real and I had to see..." He swallowed thickly.

Emma guided him to the couch gently. "Had to see what?"

"If you were still alive." he said, closing his eyes and forcing back the burning feeling behind them. He was completely out of it, his heart still going a mile a minute and his ears ringing.

Emma sat back against the couch with surprise on her face. "You dreamed about me dying?"

Killian nodded. "I'm truly sorry I kissed you, Emma. It was an impulse, I was just so relieved to see you were all right." He opened his eyes and stared at her. Every time he did that, it felt like coming home.

His heart was finally slowing a bit, his breathing returned to normal, and Emma's hand was still on his back, gently stroking him to soothe him. "It's alright. Or didn't you notice?"

Killian tried to smile, but it trembled in the corners, and he stopped quickly. Under any other circumstance, he would've jumped her when she kissed him back. But now...he was too distracted, too shell-shocked. Emma noticed, and wiped the smile of her face. "Okay, tell me about the dream."

"Emma, I - "

"Hook, you know I won't judge. You're obviously shaken thoroughly, and I wanna help. Tell me." Her voice was soft, yet demanding, and he found himself telling her everything about the dream. She was a great listener, and her eyes filled with compassion each passing second. "Oh my God...just like with Milah."

Killian nodded, pressing his trembling fingers to his lips. His heartbeat may have slowed down a bit, but he was still on edge and frightened for her life. Feeling helpless, he rose and started pacing. "I wouldn't be able to handle that. Losing Milah sent me into a downwards spiral of evil, but losing you..." He stopped for a moment to look at her. "Losing you would destroy me."

Emma closed her eyes briefly. "Hook, I - "

"Emma, tell me you feel it, too." he interrupted stubbornly. "This connection, this, this, this...insane pull between us. Tell me it's not just me trying to convince myself of something I can never have." He had to know if it was real, if what they had was real. It was the only thing that mattered now, the only thing that would keep him upright.

"It's not just you." Emma whispered, clenching her eyes shut as if she was admitting her deepest, darkest secret. He knew that it was, of course. She'd fought so hard to keep him at a distance. "Killian," his breath caught at the name, "I know you're scared. But my heart can't be taken." He stopped pacing to stare at her. If she was right... "Comes with being the product of True Love. A lot can kill me, but not that."

Releasing a groan of relief, Killian dropped to his knees in front of her. He didn't know what had gotten into him, but he was so scared. He was a Lost Boy, scared and confused and nothing like the fearsome Captain Hook he once was. She'd stripped all of it away, leaving him exposed to her, and he didn't mind. His forehead rested against her knees as he muttered her name. "I can't lose you, Emma. I just - I just can't. The idea alone..." He shook his head.

Her fingers came up to tangle in his hair, her fingers gently massaging his scalp, as she pressed her lips in his hair. "You're not going to lose me, Killian." she whispered. "I'll be right here."

Then she pulled him up to hold him, and he buried his face in her shoulder inhaling her scent as she whispered soothing words in his ear, stroking her hair and neck in the meantime. "Come on." she whispered, taking his hand and pulling him up.

"Yes," Killian said, getting the message, "yes, I should go, it's much too late..."

"No, Killian, you're not going anywhere." Emma said sternly, and instead pulled him to the bedroom. "I'm going to hold you tonight, wrap myself around you until you know that I'm safe. And then you're going to sleep. Boots off."

Killian slipped his boots off, feeling numb and miserable and a tiny bit hopeful because she was taking him into her bed. He sat down on the edge of the bed, his eyes always on her. He was in a constant need to reassure himself that she was alive. She slipped under the covers, and threw the other side back so he could climb in next to her. When he was settled, she scooted closer, gently tracing his cheek with her finger. She was telling him that he was safe, that she was safe, that they were together and that she wouldn't leave him. He wrapped both his arms around her waist and curled up against her, burying his face in her neck. Her warmth radiated off her, through him, and she wrapped her arms around his quivering body.

"Go to sleep, my beautiful, broken pirate. I'm here." she whispered.

Killian hadn't slept so dreamless in years.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos feed my muse, and she's a hungry lass. If you could take a moment, it'd make my day!


End file.
